evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bian Viera
Bian Viera is an Evergreen student from Italy. (played by '''Athena Lionheart')'' Biography Bian has always drifted. Abandoned at birth, she drifted from doorstep to orphanage to foster home and on and on. Nothing in her life has ever been solid. Her family, her home, her school all changed frequently. Eventually, Bian became detached and simply kept going through the motions. However, she has always collected herself upon one place; physical betterment. Bian has played every sport, won every medal, and led every team. She has an array of black belts, is a certified lifeguard, has sports scholarships to anywhere you could name… could probably beat you at Dance Dance Revolution. Anything you can think of. Nothing ever lasts that long. Every time she thought that maybe this time she’d still see her team after the season ended, it never happened. Even within her escape, there was no emotional contentment for her. She began doing solo activities. She didn’t need to rely on anyone, after all. She was strong enough on her own. And she did still excel. But she was far from happy. Maybe someday she’ll realize that she can’t build anything on dust. Appearance *5'6" *Warm brown eyes. *Generally dressed sloppily, but in things that keep her mobility. Personality A certain unpredictability underlies Bian’s actions. At the same time, she never seems to change. She never seems to focus on anything. It often seems like her actions aren’t her choice and she acts on someone else’s orders. Bian herself is incredibly shy and poorly expressed around others; however, throw her into a physically-demanding situation and she transforms in an instant. Her heart is of a warrior. Her every movement is precise, her form is full of energy. All her insecurities seem to fall apart. The moment the task is completed, however, she reverts. Then she’s just Bian, floating through life again. Strengths Despite her gender, age, and appearance, Bian is an incredible athlete. She’s surprisingly comfortable in her skin and understands her body and limits precisely. Her mind is wired very nonverbal and she thinks very quickly. She has impressive reaction times. Simply put, Bian is powerful. Weaknesses Bian is at the mercy of the wind, so to speak. She’s very passive and rarely speaks. Often painfully awkward in conversation, Bian has come to avoid socializing entirely. She believes both that she’s terrible at it, therefore discouraging people from befriending her, and that there’s no point, since she’ll just drift once again. Her willpower is very weak and her commitments don’t mean much to her, since all she’s ever known is that they’re going to disintegrate eventually. She’s a poor student and lacks in pretty much every department that doesn’t involve physical activity. Bian is also prone to burnout of interest. She’s obviously not still in every sport. She drops and picks up things often. While she does manage to get to a near-master level in everything she tries, she neglects upkeep. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Squad Degray